Amistades eternas
by hanna19
Summary: Porque a pesar de las diferencias ya sean grandes o pequeñas, ahí amistades que simplemente son eternas. En este one- shot expongo mi punto de vista sobre la relacion de marceline y la dulce princesa, basandome para el que vio Dr house en la relacion de house y wilson


Antes de empezar este one-shot este por demás decir que esta historia no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores

Amistades Eternas

_A lo largo de la vida nos encontramos con personas con las que terminamos compartiendo un vínculo, a veces es duradera otras no, pero muchas veces nos dejan una enseñanza que nos marca para siempre, esas personas con las que se comparte tal relación son llamadas amigos. Pero también con esas personas que llámanos amigos podemos tener muchas diferencias, pasar de quererlo a odiarlo en un mismo instante..._

Era un día como cualquier otro en las tierras de Ooo, todo parecía en calma y nada se presentaba para romper dicha tranquilidad, pero para dos individuos ese día tenía algo en particular, ese día dos grandes amigas volverían a verse quizás porque el destino así lo quiso o quizás por pura casualidad volverían a encontrarse en el lugar donde comenzó una amistad que actualmente se veía rota.

Se podía observar en el cielo una mezcla de distintas tonalidades de naranjas y amarillos, como los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban para dar paso al cielo oscuro de la noche

y también se podía divisar a alguien observando ese mágico momento del atardecer con un cierto dejo de melancolía en su mirada como si ese suceso le trajera viejos recuerdos de un pasado diferente en donde un atardecer como ese conoció a la persona que se transformaría en su amiga, su hermana , su familia...pero con el tiempo esa amistad se fue desgastando por intensas discusiones y diferencias hasta que un día no volvieron a verse más o quizás intentar no verse para no herirse más de lo ya habían hecho e intentar conservar algo de ese aprecio que alguna vez se tuvieron.

Marceline seguía observando ese atardecer que de a poco se acababa absorta en su pensamiento, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba pero ese alguien no era desconocido para ella, pero si le sorprendió encontrársela en un lugar como este...o precisamente en este lugar.

Al darse vuelta allí estaba frente a ella la gobernante del dulce reino más conocida por ella como Bonnibel, se miraron fijamente unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que Marceline habló:

Marceline: Valla valla que haces por aquí Bonnibel- dijo la reina vampiro de forma burlona - pensé que estarías en tu laboratorio haciendo ya sabes cosas de nerds o algunos de tus experimentos raros - término de hablar la vampiresa dejando ver una sonrisa entre burlona y sarcástica esperando una respuesta por parte de la princesa que no hizo esperar:

Bonnibel: ja ja ja que gracioso Marceline - dijo la peli rosa ante el comentario de la vampiresa para continuar - creo que soy yo la que debería preguntar qué es lo que haces tú aquí porque aunque no lo creas yo suelo venir a este lugar, me gusta su paisaje y tiene una linda vista además es relajante y tranquilo - la princesa hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar -así que dime que es lo que haces TU aquí - terminó la joven de hablar con una sonrisa triunfante como si un duelo habría ganado esperando la respuesta la de la reina vampiro:

Marceline: Bueno yo...solo paseaba por aquí mirando el paisaje y eso - dijo mirando para otro lado a lo que Bonnibel la miro muy como convencida de su respuesta - ¡haaa! Está bien en realidad fui a la casa de finn y Jake a pasar el tiempo y a salir a una aventura con ellos ya que estaba muy aburrida, pero los idiotas no estaban así que me fui a dar vueltas hasta que llegué aquí - termino de explicar la vampiresa para agregar al final - ahora te gusto más mi respuesta Bonnibel o también tengo que agregar que estaba haciendo hace 100 años - dijo la inmortal en un tono sarcástico lo cual hizo que la princesa se irritara ante tal comentario:

Bonnibel: sabes Marceline no era necesario que te comportes como una idiota para decirme la verdad...o cierto lo olvidaba tú siempre te comportaste igual así que si no cambiaste en 1000 años no creo que lo hagas ahora - dijo la chica burlándose de la actitud de la vampiresa a lo que esta replico:

Marceline: Ho lo siento perdone mi insolencia su majestad, discúlpame por no ser tan perfecta como tu rosadita...además que eres mi madre ahora que querías saber que estuve haciendo. Después de terminar de replicar el comentario de la gobernante del dulce reino, Marceline esperó la respuesta de esta para continuar su discusión verbal, pero luego de unos minutos la inmortal se percató que la peli rosa no le dijo nada solamente estaba callada con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento, pero Marceline creyó que solamente la ignoraba así que furiosa por la actitud de la princesa dijo:

Marceline: Ahora vas a ignorarme ¿verdad rosadita?...como quieras no voy a quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo contigo, me voy de aquí - habló la vampiresa detonando enojo de su voz, se dio la vuelta poniendo de espaldas a la princesa dispuesta a irse ya que no soportaba que la ignorara de esa manera, pero en ese instante la princesa hablo:

Bonnibel: valla al parecer lo olvidaste, sabes siempre supe que era una estúpida pero nunca creí que fueras a olvidar algo así - dijo la peli rosa con un cierto tono de decepción en su voz ya que la entristecía el hecho de que alguien tan preciado por ella olvidara algo como esto.

Marceline la miró confundida ya que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la chica rosa ¿qué era lo que había olvidado? ¿Y porque tanto misterio sobre el tema? lo que sea que fuese lo descubriría ahora:

Marceline: No entiendo a lo que te refieres rosadita, porque no nos dejamos de tanto misterio y me dices que fue lo que olvide - dijo la inmortal que estaba irritada e impaciente- bueno vas a hablar o te quedaras parada como una idiota.

Bonnibel: para que lo entienda tu pequeño cerebro de murciélago me refería a que olvidaste...olvidaste que fue en este lugar donde nos conocimos - termino de hablar la peli rosa para dirigir su mirada al cielo que ahora era adornado por la luna y las estrellas y luego perderse en sus recuerdos. Marceline estaba impresionada ante la respuesta de la princesa, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta?, pero de algo estaba segura ella nunca olvidaría ese día:

Marceline: Tal vez no me percate de donde estaba pero...pero no he olvidado ese día, "no podría olvidar el día en donde conocí a unas de las personas más importantes para mi" - se dijo esto último mentalmente la vampiresa para luego dejar que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo nocturno y al igual que la peli rosa su mente se perdió en los recuerdos del día en que se conocieron.

**Flashback**

Era un día tranquilo en Ooo y por ese entonces había nada que pudiera romper esa paz. En las cercanías del dulce reino se encontraba una niña de 11 o 12 años de edad paseando por esos lugares encontraba, la niña de piel y cabello rosa al igual que su vestido era la pequeña Bonnibel que se encontraba un poco aburrida ya que estaba sola y no tenía nada que hacer, hasta que decidió sentarse en una pequeña colina que en esos momentos estaba deshabitada, la niña se puso a observar el paisaje dejando que su vista se perdiera en el atardecer que en ese momentos se estaba sucediendo. En ese momento en un lugar cercano una vampiresa se encontraba flotando, que parecía por su expresión como si estuviera buscando algo que en efecto era algo rojo para comer; luego de recorrer un poco más la zona, la vampiresa de nombre Marceline diviso en una pequeña colina un árbol de manzanas, esta se acercó para cortar una de las frotas sin percatarse que alguien más se encontraba por ahí, pero al intentar cortar la fruta esta se cayó de sus manos hasta impactar con algo:

Bonnibel:! Auch ¡- exclamó la pequeña mientras se tocaba el área afectada - que fue lo que me golpeó en la cabeza - se preguntó la chica, hasta que vio la manzana que la había golpeado, tomo la fruta entre sus manos y busco con la mirada si alguien más se encontraba en el lugar hasta que escucho que alguien le estaba hablando:

Marceline: O-oye disculpa niña pero esa manzana es mía - dijo la inmortal luego de la sorpresa que le causo que alguien más se encontrara allí - Hey me escuchaste niña esa manzana es mía

Bonnibel: ! Haaa¡ - la niña al comienzo se asustó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y al ver al propietario de esa voz dijo - Así que...así que ¿esto es tuyo?

Marceline: Si ya te lo dije es mío...eres un poco rara niña - dijo la vampiresa mirando con curiosidad a la niña.

Bonnibel: Si esto es tuyo entonces! TU ME GOLPEASTE¡ - diciéndolo con un tono de fastidio en su voz y agregar luego - y si tú me dices rara que te queda a ti, ni siquiera sé que eres, nunca había visto a alguien como tú.

Marceline: ! ERES ROSA NIÑITA¡ y eso te hace rara y para que lo sepas soy un vampiro...y yo no te pegue, la manzana se me cayó cuando intentaba cortarla ahora ¿ me la devuelves?

Bonnibel: mmm...está bien toma - dijo para luego extender su brazo y devolverle la fruta - pero aún sigo pensando que tú eres más rara.

Marceline tomo la manzana con su mano e ignorando el último comentario de la niña dijo:

Marceline: Entonces...dime que hace una niña como tú en este lugar, digo porque pareces una princesa y es raro que alguien de la realeza ande solo como si nada - y mientras esperaba su respuesta empezó a succionar el color rojo de la fruta.

Bonnibel: Es que...salí sin que me vieran, a veces es aburrido estar encerrada en un castillo.

Marceline: ¿pero no tienes amigos con quien divertirte y pasar el rato?

Hubo un pequeño silencio que se tornaba incomodo luego de la pregunta de la inmortal, hasta que la niña respondió:

Bonnibel: la chica se puso un poco triste ante la pregunta hasta que respondió - yo no tengo amigos...muchas veces me siento sola, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar o pasar el tiempo, sabes no creo que entiendas a lo que me refiero por eso ni siquiera sé porque te digo esto.

Marceline: aunque no lo creas si te entiendo niña...entiendo lo que es la soledad, el sentirse solo en este mundo...eso no es lindo, para nadie lo es, todos necesitamos a un amigo - dijo la vampiresa que en esos momentos estaba sentada cerca de la niña y también se la notaba triste. Pasaron así unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos chicas hablo hasta que una de las dos rompió ese silencio:

Bonnibel: O-oye a ti n-no te gustaría ser mi amiga - dijo la chica que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa esperando una respuesta mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

La inmortal no se esperaba eso, recién la conocía y esa niña ya quería ser su amiga, eso sí que era extraño, pero no le pareció mala la idea ya que a pesar de toda esa niña le agradaba.

Marceline: mmm está bien

Bonnibel: !HAAA¡ ¿enserio? ¿De verdad?

Marceline: Se de verdad, me agradas niña, además creo que podríamos divertirnos - termino de hablar la vampiresa mientras miraba a la niña con una sonrisa.

Bonnibel: !Que bien¡ - dijo esta con una sonrisa - por cierto mi nombre es Bonnibel y ¿el tuyo?

Marceline: El mío es Marceline.

Luego de eso las chicas se quedaron observando el cielo que ahora era nocturno, asi fue como en ese día dio comienzo lo que sería una gran amistad.

**Fin del flashback**

Luego de ese recuerdo las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente hasta que una de las dos dijo:

Bonnibel: Sabes después de todo no fue una mala amistad.

Marceline: Si es verdad, tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos rosadita...por lo menos en ese entonces no eras tan tonta y caprichosa.

Bonnibel: Si bueno...tú también en ese entonces no eras tan idiota como ahora, incluso eras más agradable - hubo una pequeña pausa luego prosiguió - sabes...a pesar de todas tus idioteces yo aún...aun te quiero - dijo la peli rosa que estaba algo sonrojada y un poco nerviosa luego de decir eso.

Marceline: ! Ho ¡¿es enserio Bonnibel? - dijo con burla y sarcasmo - yo sabía que aún me querías es que soy tan adorable.

Bonnibel: Si claro adorable...admítelo Marceline me necesitas quien más soportaría todas tus tonterías y bromas estúpidas, además de eso yo sé que tu también me quieres pero eres tan orgullosa, egocéntrica y tarada que nunca me lo dirías.

Marceline: ! Tu también me necesitas rosadita ¡quien más aguantaría tus berrinches de princesita estúpida...y para que lo sepas tu también eres orgullosa, arrogante y todavía sigues siendo rara. Al terminar de hablar las dos se miraron peor en sus rostros no había enojo ni molestia por sus comentarios sino se mostraba alegría y felicidad que era adornada por una sonrisa sincera:

Bonnibel: Oye ¿tu recuerdas porque nos peleamos que fue lo que nos terminó separando?

Marceline: no...No lo recuerdo, seguramente fue por una estupidez

Bonnibel: Si es verdad...dime tú crees que podríamos volver a ser amigas o por lo menos llevarnos bien.

Marceline: si quien sabe, por lo menos no nos matamos ahora - dijo la vampiresa quien comenzó a reír ante su comentario provocando que a peli rosa se riera también.

Ese día fue algo particular, ya que dos viejas amigas volvieron a encontrarse, ya sea por casualidad del destino o no, ese día también una amistad que parecía marchita volvió a florecer.

_Porque a pesar de las diferencias ya sean grandes o pequeñas, ahí amistades que simplemente son eternas._


End file.
